I love you for ever
by Fushicho
Summary: quand les Bladebreakers doivent accueillir une fille... Soyez pas trop vache siouplé c'est ma première fic!
1. Chapitre 1

**chapitre1: mauvaise nouvelle!**

C'était trois mois après le tournoi mondial, Mr Dikenson avait envoyé un email à Kenny pour le prévenir qu'il leur rendrait visite dans l'après-midi

MR DIKENSON : Chers Bladebreakers, il y a une nouvelle règle qui dit que pour participer à des tournois, il faut être cinq.

TYSON :, Mais comment on va faire pour trouver un mec qui soit sympa, libre et fort en deux semaines?????

MR DIKENSON : Mais qui t'a parlé d'un garçon?

TYSON : On va quand même pas avoir une fille avec nous??????

MR DIKENSON : Il n'y a aucune raison pour que les Bladebreakers soient une équipe exclusivement masculine!

TYSON : Mais les filles sont toutes des chochottes et en plus elles mettent de la dentelle partout!!!

DIZZY : Tyson!!! Espèce de ..............!!!!!!!!!

TYSON : Mais quesque j'ai fait?

KENNY : Euu tu as oublié que Dizzy est une fille!

TYSON : Oups!!

RAY : Tu devrais peut-être t'excuser Tyson.

TYSON : Chui désolé Dizzy! Z'avait oublié que t'es une fille!

DIZZY --de mauvaise humeur-- : Passe pour cette fois! Je te pardonne!

MR DIKENSON : Bon, fini les disputes, on passe aux choses sérieuses! Donc, je disais que vous alliez devoir trouver une fille pour votre équipe!

TYSON : Maieuh je veux pas d'une fille moi!

KAÏ : On n'a pas demandé ton avis Tyson!

TYSON : Waaaaaaa, il a parlé! Mais poukwa on va avoir une fille d'abord? Faut que Kaï soit d'accord!

KAÏ : Mais je SUIS d'accord Tyson!

TYSON : Puis de toute façon, comment on va faire pour trouver une fille en si peu de temps?

MR DIKENSON : J'ai trouvé une école (de beyblade bien sûr) où il n'y a QUE des filles, donc vous aurez l'embarras du choix!

TYSON : Et on y va quand?

MR DIKENSON : Le plus tôt sera le mieux!

RAY : Alors on y va maintenant? --en voyant le regard suppliant de Tyson-- De toute façon, on n'a rien à faire!

MAX --qui dormait pendant la conversation-- : Quesqui s'passe?

TYSON : Ray c'est toi qui explique tout a Max!

RAY : Pourquoi moi?

TYSON : Parce que moi je suis nul et que ça m'étonnerait que Kaï le fasse!

RAY : Et si je te dis que j'ai rien suivi?

TYSON : T'es aussi nul que moi...

RAY : Je te défends de dire ça !

TYSON : Et pour quoi ?

RAY : Parce que MOI je ne suis pas un estomac sur patte !

TYSON : ne détourne pas la conversation ! On était entrain de discuter pour savoir qui allait tout expliquer à Max

MAX : Mais qu'es-ce qui se passe ici ???????????? Je voudrais bien savoir moi !!!!!!!!!

KENNY : Calme-toi Max !

MAX : Ah, tu dormais pas !

KENNY : Ben non, je travaillais ave Dizzy.

KAÏ : Bon, je vais tout te résumer Max, il y a une nouvelle règle qui dit que pour participer aux tournois, il faut être cinq et on doit aller chercher une fille dans une école --en voyant la tête que Max avait faite en entendant le mot "fille"-- on n'a pas le droit de prendre un mec, mais me demande pas pourquoi.

MAX : Héééééé ! Pourquoi une fille ?

KAÏ : Pourquoi c'est moi que tu regardes ? C'est à Mr Dikenson qui faut demander ça !

MAX : Mr Dikenson ?

MR DIKENSON : Je suppose que tu veux savoir pourquoi vous devez prendre une fille.

MAX : Euuuuuuuu... oui.

MR DIKENSON : Parce que je trouve que les filles sont trop peu nombreuses et comme vous êtes quatre, j'ai pensé que ça serait bien pour vous.

MAX : Mais si on n'est pas d'accord ?

MR DIKENSON : Vous n'avez pas le choix.

MAX : Mais c'est pas juste!

RAY : Moi je suis pas contre qu'il y ait une fille dans l'équipe. Mais je ne suis pas très d'accord sur le fait qu'on nous force la main...

Les Bladebreakers et Mr Dikenson prirent un bus qui avait été réservé d'avance car, d'accords ou pas, les Bladebreakers auraient quand même du aller choisir une fille. Une fois arrivés, ils virent plus de filles réunies que lors d'un tournoi où Kaï est en vedette (paske c'est lui le chouchou bien sûr!).

TYSON --en voyant une fille en minijupe et top collant-- : Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!!!

MAX --qui regarde la même fille que Tyson et se met à baver-- : Ca tu l'as dit!!!!

RAY --qui lui avait vu une fille en short moulant et t-shirt sans manche-- : Pas mal!!

KAÏ --qui était exaspéré de la conduite de ses coéquipiers-- : On se calme! On recherche une coéquipière pas une "compagne"!

MR DIKENSON : Kaï a raison!

TYSON : On peut pas prendre les deux en même temps paske, je me sens seul dans mon lit le soir?!

KAÏ --super furax-- : Tyson!!!!!!!! Essaye de ne pas penser à CA!!!!!!!

TYSON : Ben quoi? C'est vrai!

KAÏ --profondément désespéré-- : Qu'es-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?????

MR DIKENSON : Du calme les enfants!

RAY : Je crois que Mr Dikenson a raison même si on est plus des enfants. Bon, soit les filles sont très belles, mais faut se calmer!

MAX --qui avait repéré une autre fille-- : C'est obligé?

KAÏ --entre le dégoût et l'amusement-- : Bon sang Max! Je pensais pas que tu étais euuuuu comment dire... obsédé par euuuuu enfin je pense que tu m'as compris!

MAX : Message reçu cinq sur cinq! Mais t'en fait pas je me calme!

KAÏ --soulagé-- : Ouuuuuuuuf...

MR DIKENSON : C'est pas bientôt fini vos gamineries? J'ai parlé avec l'éducateur des filles et il va les rassembler pour que vous puissiez faire votre choix.

TYSON --commence a baver-- : Waiiii!!!! On va voir toutes les filles!!!!!

TOUS --sauf Mr Dikenson qui lui levait les yeux au ciel-- : Tyson!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TYSON --arête de baver-- : Désolé les mecs mais c'est plus fort que moi...

KAÏ : Apprend à te contrôler alors!!!!

TYSON : Okay, je veux bien essayer.

RAY : Tu as intérêt!

MR DIKENSON : Bon venez, il est temps que vous choisissiez votre coéquipière!

MAX : Allez, on y vaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Les filles avaient été rassemblées dans une salle habituellement réservée aux sports de balle. Dès que les Bladebreakers accompagnés de Mr Dikenson avaient été au centre de toute l'attention.

FILLE1 : Hé, t'as vu le petit blond (Max)? Il est chou comme tout!

FILLE2 : Ah non, moi je préfère celui avec la casquette (Tyson).

FILLE3 : Vous n'avez pas de goût! Le plus beau c'est celui avec les cheveux longs (Ray)!

FILLE1 : Et toi Shane, c'est lequel ton préféré?

SHANE : Je m'en fiche de ces mecs, alors laissez--moi tranquille!

MR DIKENSON : Bien le bonjour à vous toutes! Je suis ici pour vous dire que les Bladebreakers vont devoir choisir l'une d'entre vous pour participer au prochain tournois et, si vous avez un bon niveau, rester avec eux!

TYSON : Mr Dikenson? Je peux vous poser une question?

MR DIKENSON : Je t'écoute Tyson.

TYSON : On peut en prendre combien?

MR DIKENSON --plutôt amusé-- : Une!

TYSON : Et comment on va faire? Yen a beaucoup trop que pour pouvoir choisir!

MR DIKENSON : Vous devrez choisir entre celles qui ont le plus de niveau, les autres vont partir d'une minute à l'autre.

Après que celles qui n'avaient pas assez de niveau soient parties, il restait quatre filles : Liroua (fille1), Wu (fille2), Yoko (fille3) et Shane (elle à pas été numérotée).

TYSON : Et ben là, ça va être plus facile! Mais le problème c'est qu'elles sont très jolies toutes les quatre!

KAÏ --qui commence à perdre patience-- : On ne les choisis pas parce qu'elle sont belles mais parce qu'elles ont un bon niveau de jeu!

MAX : Dis Kaï, on va pas devoir se battre contre elles?

RAY : Ca te dérange?

MAX : Non, mais de toute façon c'est pas à toi que j'ai parlé!

RAY : Kaï t'aurait pas répondu il est trop occupé à se concentrer sur je ne sais pas quel truc...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Petite note de moi : bon désolée mais le chapitre3 va mettre plus de temps à arriver car le chapitre2 était déjà commencé depuis un moment quand j'ai publié le 1 et pour les réponses aux reviews (oui oui j'en ai !) c'est à la fin.**

**kiss**

**Chapitre2: hyper vitesse !**

KAÏ --a fini par perdre patience-- : Puisqu'on va devoir se battre J'ESSAYE de me concentrer mais avec vous c'est presque mission impossible !!!

TYSON : Je crois qu'il est fâché...

RAY : Nooooooooooon , tu crois vraiment ?

TYSON : Ben oui !

KENNY : Tyson, il me semble que Ray disait cela au sens sarcastique.

RAY : Il avait pas deviné ?

TYSON : Aaaaaaaaaaah OK ! Mais ça veut dire quoi sarcastique ?

MAX : Ca veut dire qu'il en pense le contraire !

MR DIKENSON : Bon, elles n'ont pas toute la journée alors dépêchez-vous de décider qui se battra contre qui.

TYSON : On peut pas faire les présentations d'abord ?

MR DIKENSON : Si tu veux. Alors voici Liroua, Wu, Yoko et Shane.

Liroua avait les cheveux rouges, courts, les yeux turquoise.Elle portait un t-shirt jaune avec une jupe courte et des sandales blanches.Elle est âgée de 12ans. (comme Kenny)

Wu possédait de longs cheveux bleu foncé, des yeux verts et portait une longue robe orange fendue sur le côté droit.Elle a 13ans. (comme Tyson et Ray)

Yoko est la sœur jumelle de Wu.Elle porte la même robe que sa sœur sauf que la sienne est mauve et fendue sur le côté gauche.

Shane avait des cheveux bruns jusqu'aux épaules avec des yeux violets.Elle portait un pantalon large noir avec un t-shirt noir a longues manches vertes fluos.Elle a 14ans. (comme Kaï)

SHANE : Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites on pourrait pas commencer les combats ?

KAÏ : Je suis du même avis !

TYSON : Comme vous voulez mais c'est qui qui doit se battre contre qui ?

KENNY : Max contre Liroua,Ray contre Wu,Tyson contre Yoko et Kaï contre Shane.Ca vous va ?

MAX : Pour moi ya pas de problème !

RAY : Pour moi non plus.

TYSON : D'accord !

MR DIKENSON : Vous vous êtes mis d'accord ?

KENNY : Oui,c'est Max qui commence contre Liroua.

LIROUA : Je suis prête !C'est quand vous voulez !

MAX : Alors il reste qu'à attendre le top départ !

KENNY : 3...2...1...hyper vitesse !

Liroua et Max lancèrent leurs toupies, celle de Max se plaça immédiatement au centre tandis que celle de Liroua tournait autour sans l'attaquer.

MAX : Tu as peur d'ataquer ?

LIROUA : Non. Et toi pourquoi tu n'attaques pas ?

MAX : Je suis purement pacifique.

LIROUA : Alors ce jeu n'est pas pour toi.

MAX : Peu importe. Draciel, attaque !!!!!!!

LIROUA : Yao-Tsung,riposte !!!!!!

Yao-Tsung était une énorme araignée jaune et noire presque deux fois plus grande que Draciel.

MAX : Aaaaaaaaaaaaah !Quelle horreur !!!!!!!!!!!

LIROUA : Ah non,moi j'aime bien.Je la trouve belle.

MAX : Draciel remet-toi au centre de l'arène !

LIROUA : Yao-Tsung saucissonne-le (avec son fil biensûr) !

Draciel se retrouva prisonnier de la toile gluante (berk) de Yao-Tsung et,en même temps,à la merci de toute attaque.

MAX : Nooooooooon !Détache-toi Draciel !!

LIROUA : Trop tard !Je suis désolée mon mignon (elle à pas beaucoup de goût je trouve !) mais je vais devoir t'éjecter !Vas-y Yao-Tsung !

L'énooooorme araignée se rua sur le pauvre Draciel toujours saucissonné et l'éjecta sans difficultés.

MAX : Oh non !!!

LIROUA : Désolée mais j'aime pas perdre.

MAX –très déçu de s'être fait battre par une fille-- : Pas grave.......

TYSON : T'en fait pas Max,ça peut arriver de perdre !

MAX –au bord des larmes-- : Mais contre une fille ! (qu'es-ce que tu as contre les filles ???)

WU : Grouille-toi Ray !

RAY : Oh ça va !J'ai même plus le droit de prendre mon lanceur ?

WU : Si mais je t'attend depuis cinq minutes !

RAY : C'est quand tu veux Kenny .

KENNY : 3...2...1...hyper vitesse !

WU : Keizo attaque-le !!!

RAY : Driger esquive !!

Keizo est un aigle brun clair de la même taille que Dranzer.

WU : J'adore les gros chats !

RAY --vexé pour son spectre-- : C'est un tigre !Puis ta mésange est pas mal non plus !

WU --pas contente-- : C'est pas une mésange mais un aigle !

RAY : Driger la griffe du tigre !!!!!

WU --surprise de l'attauqe soudaine-- : Keizo attention !!

L'aigle avait lui aussi été pris par surprise et se fit éjecter de l'arène.

RAY : Ne jamais se laisser distraire !

WU : C'est bon je sais pas besoin de me faire la morale !

TYSON : Bravo mon vieux !

RAY : Merci.

TYSON : Bon,c'est à moi maintenant ?

MAX : Oui !

TYSON : Okay,je vais la ratatiner !! (l'écrabouiller si vous préférez)

Il se mit en position de combat et regarda son adversaire.Elle était tout à fait à son goût...

YOKO : T'es mignon toi ,tu me plaît bien !

TYSON --rougit-- : Merci mais toi aussi t'es jolie !

YOKO –-rougit aussi-- : De rien mais faudrait ptet (peut-être) commencer le combat !

TYSON : Wai...

KENNY : 3...2...1...hyper vitesse !

TYSON : T'es jolie mais je te ferai pas de cadeaux pour ce match !

YOKO : Moi non plus !

TYSON : Dragoon fait souffler la tempête !!!!

YOKO : Enroule-toi autour de lui Aelita !

Aelita est un boa (serpent) qui a les mêmes couleurs que les vrais et qui est un peu plus petit que Dragoon (désolée mais je suis dans la salle de bio et ya justement un boa).Malgré la tempête de Dragoon Aelita s'enroula autour de lui sans difficultés et commença à resserer son étreinte pour l'étouffer (en hommage à la souris qui se fait bouffer en salle de bio).

TYSON --panique pour son spectre-- : Dragoon !!!!Libère-toi !

YOKO : Le laisse pas faire Aelita !!

Dragoon se débattait tellement que Aelita commençait à le lâcher.Au bout de cinq minutes Dragoon réussit à se dégager et se rua sur la toupie adverse qui se fit éjecter.

TYSON --super content-- : Waiiiii !!!Bravo Dragoon !!!

YOKO : C'est pas juste !!!!!!!!

RAY : Bon allez,à Kaï maintenant !

Kaï était déjà prêt au combat et son adversaire (Shane) aussi.

KAÏ : Tu es prête ?

SHANE : C'est quand tu veux !

KENNY : 3...2...1... hyper vitesse !

KAÏ : Dranzer flèche de feu !!

SHANE : Djaï esquive !

Djaï est un aigle qui ressemble à Dranzer mais est or et argent. A la grande surprise de tout le monde Dranzer refusa d'attaquer.

KAÏ : Dranzer ?!Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

SHANE : Moi,j'en ai aucune idée mais ça m'arrange !Djaï plume d'argent !

Djaï,au lieu d'attaquer,se mit à tourner autour de Dranzer en le regardant d'un œil intéressé.

KAÏ : Dis,euuh... il fait quoi ton spectre ?

SHANE –assez embêtée-- : Ben je crois que Dranzer lui plait !

KAÏ : C'est une fille ?

SHANE : Oui.

DJAÏ : T'es mignon toi !

DRANZER : Merci !

KAÏ --voit Dranzer « flirter » avec Djaï-- : Dranzer !!

DRANZER --regarde Kaï-- : Quoi ?

KAÏ : Arrête de jouer les séducteurs et attaque !

DRANZER : Non,steplé Kaï !Elle est trop belle que pour abîmer ses plumes !

KAÏ : Attaque si tu ne veux pas que je t'entraîne à la façon de Boris !

DRANZER : J'en ais déjà entendu parler...eh !Mais c'est le cinglé de l'abbaye !D'accord Kaï,j'attaque...désolé ma puce !

DJAÏ : Pas grave, t'es obligé.A plus j'espère !

Au grand bonheur de Kaï Dranzer se décide à attaquer mais il n'avait pas prévu que Djaï arrive à riposter.Les deux toupies se firent éjecter à cause de la puissance du choc.

SHANE : Pas possible ! --comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passé—

KAÏ : Putain !

SHANE : Hé ho,un peu poli toi !

KAÏ --vexé-- : J'ai jamais fait ex eaquo avec une fille ! (je suis pas sûre alors on va dire que)

SHANE : Moi j'ai jamais fait ex eaquo tout court mais pourtant je reste polie MOI !

KAÏ : Tu m'énerves !

SHANE : Toi aussi !

Après s'être lancé un regard noir,ils se tournèrent le dos et allèrent dans deux coins opposés de la salle.

MR DIKENSON : Kenny as-tu évalué les compétences des filles ?

KENNY : Oui et c'est Shane qui a les meilleurs résultats !Je pense qu'on devrai la prendre si Kaï est d'accord !

TYSON : Mais Yoko est beaucoup plus belle !

RAY : Peut-être mais c'est la meilleure !

MAX : Je pense pas que Kaï soit d'accord pour prendre Shane...

KAÏ : Vous avez bien dit que c'est elle la meilleure ?

KENNY : Oui !

KAÏ : Alors on la prend.

MR DIKENSON : Et bien voilà qui est fait !Shane va avec eux c'est... --se fait couper la parole—

SHANE : Wai,ça va,j'ai entendu !

TYSON : Dites on pourrai pas rentrer à l'hôtel parce que moi je meurt de faim !

RAY –-soupire-- : T'es incorrigible Tyson...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**réponses aux reviews : **

**Missglitter : merci mais moi je le trouve nul ! Et comment t'a fait pour deviner que c'était Shane ? C'est vrai qu'ils en font des histoires pour une fille ! kiss**

**Salim-chan**** : merci beaucoup mais moi j'aime pas trop...c'est vrai qu'on les voit un peu sous un nouveau jour et tu sais pour les copies conformes c'est pas fait exprès ! kiss**

**Kammy Ivanov : Wai c'est vrai t'a un peu raison mais ça va s'arranger dans le chapitre3 je pense (paske chui une fille alors ça peut que aller mieux) ! Le chapitre3 risque de prendre plus de temps je l'ai pas encore comencé ! kiss**

Bye bye ! Une tite review ?


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre3 : entraînement intensif…**

Après être rentrés à l'hotel et avoir dévoré ,surtout grâce à Tyson qui en a prit deux, cinq pizzas,il fallut réfléchir comment organiser les chambres…

SHANE –-indignée--: Hors de question !

TYSON : Mais pourquoi ?

SHANE : Parce que partager une chambre avec toi c'est du suicide !

TYSON : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

SHANE : parce que t'es qu'un obsédé et que tu me sauterais dessus !

RAY : Calmez-vous!

MAX : Si tu veux Shane t'es la bienvenue dans ma chambre et dans mes bras aussi !

SHANE : Au secours !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KAÏ : Je t'aime pas mais c'est mieux que tu sois pas traumatisée alors si tu veux tu peux venir dans ma chambre.

SHANE : Moi non plus je t'aime pas mais j'accepte !

KENNY : Dites,y faudrait pas aller dormir parce que l'entraînement commence demain.

KAÏ : C'est moi qui ait tout programmer.Tout le monde au lit ! (comme le titre le dit si bien, il vont souffrir !)

Après que Tyson et Max aient râlé un bon coup, tout le monde alla dormir.

Dans la chambre de Kaï et Shane :

KAÏ : Prend le lit, moi je peux dormir dans le canapé. (j'ai oublié de préciser que c'est un cinq étoiles)

SHANE : Non non,toi prend le lit !D'habitude je dors à côté de mon lit alors…

KAÏ : tu veux.

SHANE –sourit à Kaï--: Dors bien.

KAÏ : Toi aussi. Elle est magnifique quand elle sourit !Hein ?Qu'est-ce qu'y me prend ?

Le lendemain matin à 6h30 toujours au même endroit :

KAÏ : Debout Shane !

SHANE –-encore à moitié endormie-- : L'entraînement commence ?

KAÏ : Bientôt mais faut que tu m'aides à réveiller Tyson !

SHANE : Okay.

Kaï s'occupa de réveiller Kenny,Max et Ray tandis que Shane s'occupait de Tyson.

Dans la chambre de Tyson :

SHANE : Debout Tyson !

TYSON : Hmmmmmm…

SHANE : Allez l'entraînement commence !

TYSON –-toujours entrain de dormir-- : Dodo ……

SHANE –-sourire sadique-- : Réveille-toi mon amour !

TYSON –-se réveille et essaye de sauter sur Shane-- : Ma chérie !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SHANE –-recule vivement-- : Je disait ça pour te réveiller !!

TYSON : Ah…dommage…

KAÏ –-hurle d'en bas des escaliers-- : Tout le monde en bas,petit déjeuner et puis entraînement !

SHANE/TYSON : On arrive !!

Après un petit déjeuner de vingt minutes environ,dans la cour de l'hôtel qui est aménagée pour pouvoir faire des matchs :

TYSON : On gèle ici !!!Y doit faire zéro degrés maximum ! (a enfilé 3pulls supplémentaires)

KAÏ : Il fait cinq degrés.

TYSON : Mais on caille !!!!!!!!!!!!!

SHANE : Mais non !C'est toi qui est frileux ! (a juste prit en plus une écharpe verte fluo)

RAY : Je trouve que ça peut aller mais fait quand même fort frais.

MAX : Quand je pense que le Chef est à l'intérieur !

KAÏ : On se tait et on fait trois tours de l'hôtel en courant !

TYSON : Je vais mourir !

SHANE : Si tu tiens le coup et que t'essayes pas de me sauter dessus t'auras droit à un bisou.

TYSON : Rien que pour ça je vais survivre !!!

KAÏ : Ben dis donc, avec toi,Shane,c'est facile de motiver les troupes !

RAY/MAX : Et nous on a pas droit à un bisou ?

SHANE : J'ai pas trop le choix sinon vous allez dire que je suis amoureuse de Tyson !! –mine dégoûtée à mort—

KAÏ : Bon,on les commence ces trois tours de l'hôtel ?

Trois tours et cinq gamelles pour Tyson plus tard :

TYSON/RAY/MAX : Et mon bisou ?

SHANE --sourire sadique-- : J'avais croisé les doigts.Donc, pas de bisous !!

TYSON/RAY/MAX : Maieuh !C'est pas juste ! –-se mettent à bouder—

KAÏ : Bon,on va commencer les combats !Tyson tu seras le premier contre moi okay ?

TYSON --démoralisé-- : Comme tu veux.

MAX : Je peux donner le départ ?

RAY : Vas-y si tu en as envie.

Tyson et Kaï se mettent en position.

MAX : 3…2…1…hyper vitesse !

TYSON : Dragoon !Attaque !

KAÏ : Dranzer esquive !

Dranzer a tellement bien réussi son esquive que Dragoon manque de sortir du beystadium.

TYSON : Comment tu fais pour esquiver comme ça ?

KAÏ : Question d'entraînement.Dranzer flèches de feu !

TYSON : Attention Dragoon !!

Malheureusement Dragoon ne réagit pas assez vite et se fit éjecter et attérit dans la main de son propriétaire. (youpieeeeeee !)

SHANE : Cinq minutes avant de te faire éjecter ?Minable !

TYSON --furieux-- : Essaye un peu de faire mieux !

SHANE : Non merci.

TYSON --toujours furieux-- : Tu veux pas te battre contre Kaï parce que tu as peur !

SHANE : C'est pas du tout ça !

TYSON : Poule mouillée !

KAÏ : Viens Shane, on va lui montrer de quoi on est cappable.

SHANE : En espérant qu'on ait plus de chance avec nos spectres…

MAX : 3…2…1…hyper vitesse !

KAÏ : Dranzer attaque !

SHANE : Djaï riposte !

DRANZER/DJAÏ --se mettent face à leur propriétaire respectif-- : Non !

KAÏ : Mais c'est pas vrai ?!

SHANE --soupire-- : Si malheureusement…

KAÏ --s'adresse à Tyson-- : Va chercher Chef j'dois lui causer !

TYSON : Oui mon commandant !

A l'intérieur :

KENNY : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Tyson ?

TYSON : C'est Kaï qui veut te causer.

KENNY : J'arrive

A l'éxtérieur,près du beystadium :

KENNY : Alors, de quoi tu veux me parler Kaï ?

KAÏ : Shane et moi on a un problème avec nos spectres.

KENNY : Quel genre de problème ?

SHANE : Ils en pincent l'un pour l'autre. (pour ceux qui connaissent pas cette expression, ils sont amoureux)

KENNY : Je sais rien faire quand il s'agit des sentiments.

KAÏ : Oh noooooon !

SHANE : C'est pas possible !

RAY : Ben dis donc,vous avez pas de chance vous deux !

MAX : Dis Chef,on s'entraîne pour un tournois mais on sait même pas lequel ni contre qui !

KENNY : Ca sera en Russie contre les Demolition Boys.

TYSON : Encore ?

RAY –-mort de trouille--: Cette fois-ci c'est pas moi qui me bat contre Bryan !

SHANE : Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ?

RAY : Il fait du vent son arme et ça fait très mal !

SHANE : Ben moi je veux bien me battre contre lui,on dit toujours que je suis très résistante.

TYSON : Tu serais pas un peu vantarde ?

SHANE : Non mais c'est pas moi qui dit ça c'est les autres filles avec qui j'étais avant.

MAX : Ah ok.

KENNY : Je propose que l'on décide déjà de qui se battra contre qui.

KAÏ : D'accord.

KENNY : Je propose: Kaï contre Tala, Max contre Ian, Ray contre Spencer et Tyson contre Bryan.

TYSON : Non! Je refuse de me battre contre Bryan!

KENNY : Qui se battra contre lui alors? --voit le regard meurtrier de Ray-- Pas Ray déjà.

SHANE : Je suis volontaire!

KAÏ : Hors de question!

SHANE : Pourquoi?

KAÏ : Je te signale que c'est ton premier tournois!

SHANE : Avec vous oui mais avec les filles j'en avait déjà fait!

KAÏ : C'est pas une raison!

RAY : C'est pire que quand c'est avec Tyson que Kaï se dispute!

SHANE : On t'a pas demandé ton avis!

RAY : Mais pourquoi tu m'agresses comme ça?

SHANE : C'est toi qui a commencé avec tes commentaires! (en arrière plan on voit Mr Dikenson qui arrives)

MR DIKENSON : Allons, allons! Du calme! Que se passe-t-il?

RAY : C'est Shane qui m'agresse!

SHANE : C'est toi qui a commencé avec tes commentaires! Puis c'est la faute de Kaï!

KAÏ : De ma faute?! Si tu veux vraiment te faire démolir vas-y!

SHANE : Oui je veux vraiment me faire démolir pour te prouver que ce n'est pas parce que je suis nouvelle dans votre équipe que je suis nulle!

MR DIKENSON : Stoooop!!!!! Tyson, puisque que pour une fois ce n'est pas toi qui te dispute explique-moi!

TYSON : Ca a commencé avec Kaï qui a refusé à Shane que ce soit elle qui combatte Bryan à ma place parce que j'ai refusé. Puis ensuite il y a eu Ray qui a dit que c'était pire que quand c'est moi qui me dispute avec Kaï et alors Shane a commencé à s'embrouiller avec Ray puis vous êtes arrivés.

SHANE : Waw! Tu m'épates Tyson!

TYSON : Pourquoi?

SHANE : Je pensais pas que tu puisses dire autant de mots sans que ton cerveau explose...

TYSON : Quoi?????????????????????!

MR DIKENSON : Ca suffit! Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des gamins et entraînez-vous plutôt!

TYSON/RAY/MAX : D'accord!

MR DIKENSON : Kaï? Shane?

KAÏ : Ok.

SHANE --sourire moqueur-- : A vos ordres commandant en-chef Dikenson!

MR DIKENSON : Bien mais à l'avenir Shane ne te moque plus de moi!

SHANE --se fout de sa gueule-- : Moi? Me moquer de vous? Naaaaaaaaan, j'oserai pas!

MR DIKENSON : Au revoir.

Dix secondes après le départ de Mr Dikenson:

KAÏ : Allez, on fait la pause de midi puis on s'entraîne jusqu'à 19h30!

TYSON : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir mes frères, oui nous nous reverrons bientôt mes frères...

KAÏ : Et arête de chanter Tyson! Tu ne vas pas en mourir!

TYSON : Si, sauf si ça me permet de remonter dans l'estime de Shane

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**réponses aux reviews : **

**Fidjie Hiwatari : merci! Ce qu'il a contre les meufs? Rien mais il est tellement fier....... m'enfin, ça s'arrangera sans doute! kiss**

**Salim : C'est vrai, moi aussi! Des cookies? Faudrait que tu m'explique ça! kiss**

**vio : mercii!! Continuer? Ben j'essaye! kiss**

**Missglitter : merci merci merci! Aaaah waaaaai d'accord! TRES BIEN s'entendre? Tu seras pas déçue! kiss**

**Bloody Queen : merci! C'est pas parce que ils sont gays qu'ils peuvent pas mater les meufs quand même( ben quoi ?c'est vrai !)! Le yaoi? Pas pour cette fois mais j'essayerais de me rattraper! Merci encore! kiss**

**Chibi Taya Kuznetsov : Mici ! Dis, ya un truc que je piges pas c'est ta parenthèse, tu pourrait m'expliquer steplé ? Ca veut dire quoi anyway ? Pour ce qui est d'uploader je fais ce que je peux !**

**Désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps mais j'étais en manque d'inspiration! Les examens commencent le 10/12 alors ça risque de traîner un peu gomen ! Une petite review pour m'encourager?**

**GROS BISOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. ATTENTION

**Chers lecteurs, je suis désolée de l'énorme retard que j'ai pris mais j'ai du beaucoup étudier suite à de mauvaises notes --. Aussi, pour répondre à de nombreuses demandes j'ai décidé que ma fic sera un yaoi voilà, c'est dit et décidé!!! Pis, si j'y arrive, vous aurez droit à un lemon en bonus!!!**

**ENORMES BISOUS A TOUT LE MONDE!!!**


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre4 : Quart de finale (partie1)

RAY : Tysooooooon !

TYSON encore a moitié endormi: Koaaaa ? (c'est une grenouille ?)

KAÏ : Grouille de te lever, on va arriver en retard !

TYSON : En retard ? Mais où ?

SHANE : Aux quarts de finale crétin d'imbécile d'andouille ! (j'appelle souvent mon petit frère comme ça )

TYSON : Quoi ? C'est aujourd'hui ?

MAX : Mais oui !

TYSON : J'me grouille !

KENNY : Quand je pense que Mr Dikenson nous attend là-bas…

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, devant l'entrée du stade :

MR DIKENSON : Ah, vous voilà enfin!

SHANE : On est désolés mais la marmotte de service a fait des siennes!

TYSON : Qui tu traites de marmotte?

SHANE : Mon premier est trop gros, mon deuxième dort beaucoup, mon troisième nous a fait arriver en retard et mon tout a un prénom qui commence par un "T"

TYSON : Mais c'est moi!

SHANE : Jour historique: Tyson est capable de se reconnaître lors d'une charade!

TYSON : Traites-moi de déséquilibré-mental-sous-développé-incapable-de-réfléchir-avec-un-cerveau-de-moule-fossilisée-et-l'intelligence-des-disausores-en-plastique-des-musées tant que tu y es!

SHANE : Tu es un déséquilibré-mental-sous-développé-incapable-de-réfléchir-avec-un-cerveau-de-moule-fossilisée-et-l'intelligence-des-disausores-en-plastique-des-musées! (vive le copier/coller)Tyson essaya de gifler Shane qui réussit à attraper sa main alors que Max disait: Je veux pas voir ça!

TYSON super étonné: Comment t'as fait?

SHANE lâche la main de TysonVois-tu, je n'ai pas appris que le beyblade mais également différentes techniques de combat.Tyson couru se mettre derrière Ray sachant que celui-ci connaissait les arts martiaux. Ray avait éclaté de rire avec Max. Tyson avait même réussi à faire sourire Kaï tandis que Mr Dikenson n'avait pas regardé craignant une bagarre.

MR DIKENSON : Bon, si vous voulez arriver à temps pour vos combats, vous devriez y aller.Plus ou moins cinq minutes après, les Bladebreakers se préparèrent à faire leur entrée mais Shane était inquiète et Ray tentait de la rassurer.

JAZZMAN : Eeeeeeeeeeeet voici votre équipe favorite qui a déjà remporté deux fois les championnats du monde: les Bladebreakers!

Durant dix minutes, la foule les acclama et Tyson, comme à son habitude, n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire son frimeur tandis que ses coéquipiers étaient, comme souvent, exaspérés de son attitude. Shane, quand à elle, n'ayant pas l'habitude de la foule se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise.

JAZZMAN : Et face à eux, leurs rivaux de toujours venus tout droit de Chine: les White Tigers!

Le public les acclama eux aussi mais un peu moins longtemps que les Bladebreakers. Ray remarqua immédiatement le nouveau joueur qui les accompagnait. Il avait des cheveux noirs avec des raies argentées mi-longs soigneusement tressés, ses yeux étaient bruns foncé et était habillé comme Kevin sans la sacoche et dans les tons bleus. Il avait la même taille que Lee.

JAZZMAN : Nous allons ouvrir ce tournois avec Shane, la nouvelle des Bladebreakers et Kevin des White Tigers dans une arène classique, afin de mieux évaluer les compétences des deux adversaires!

KEVIN : Tu vas regretter d'avoir tenté ta chance avec les Bladebreakers!

SHANE : Ah oui? Je ne pense pas!

JAZZMAN : Beybladers vous êtes prêts? 3...2...1... hyper vitesse!

A peine les deux toupies furent-elles lancées qu'elles s'entrechoquèrent avant même d'avoir atterrit dans le beystadium, preuve de la hargne qui régnait entre les deux adversaires. Une fois dans l'arène, les toupies enchaînèrent les coups, toujours plus violemment mais sans vraiment attaquer. Shane ne connaissant pas son adversaire, elle avait d'abord pensé l'avoir à l'usure mais voyant que son adversaire ne souffrait aucunement des chocs entre leurs toupies, elle décida de vraiment passer à l'attaque.

SHANE : Djaï, on passe aux choses sérieuses! Plumes D'Argent!

KEVIN : Riposte Galman, Attaque Du Singe Fou!

Les deux toupies foncèrent l'une vers l'autre et se heurtèrent avec tellement de puissances qu'elles furent projetées sur les arrêtes du beystadium. Shane n'eut pas vraiment de difficultés pour se stabiliser tandis que Kevin peinait à rester sur le bord sans pouvoir retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. L'occasion était trop belle que pour la laisser passer et Shane se prépara à une deuxième attaque.

SHANE : Attaque en vitesse Djaï! Plumes D'Argent!

Djaï déploya ses immenses ailes et fonça en piqué sur Galman qui avait réussi à retrouver l'équilibre mais se trouvait toujours sur l'arête de beystadium et donc vulnérable à une attaque. Kevin eut donc le "privilège" de se faire éjecter en beauté.

JAZZMAN : Et c'est Shane qui remporte le premier combat de ces quarts de finale !

Le public applaudissait vivement Shane qui paniquait légèrement et se dépêcha de rejoindre le reste des Bladebreakers qui la félicitèrent et elle eut également droit à un mini sourire de Kaï. Tyson et Mariah s'avancèrent, se mettant en position de "départ".

JAZZMAN : A présent ce sont Tyson et Mariah qui vont s'affronter ! Ca va faire des étincelles! 3...2...1... hyper vitesse!

Les deux toupies atterrirent dans le beystadium qui était une reproduction d'un temple (style Saint Seiya (au Sanctuaire)) entouré d'une forêt de sapins assez dense mais pas assez que pour empêcher les toupies de s'y faufiler. Par-ci par-là, il y avait également de petits chemins juste assez larges pour une seule toupie. Dragoon s'était établi devant les escaliers, ne préférant pas s'aventurer dans la forêt comme Galux qui slalomait sans difficultés entre les arbres. Tyson semblait hésiter à attaquer: il préférait pouvoir suivre les déplacements de ses adversaires, c'était plus facile pour parer les attaques! De son côté, Mariah ne semblait pas s'en faire. Elle semblait également attendre une attaque de Tyson qui ne se décidait toujours pas à bouger. Pour une fois, il avait sans doute choisi la meilleure solution.

MARIAH : Tyson? Tu dors?

TYSON : Non je dors pas! Je réfléchi!

MARIAH : Oh, désolée de t'avoir dérangé alors mais il faudrait peut-être que tu joues là.

TYSON : C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je sais que je dois jouer !

Tyson recommença à réfléchir pour savoir comment il devait s'y prendre pour trouver la toupie de Mariah. De son côté celle-ci finit par en avoir assez de rester inactive et se prépara à attaquer par surprise : Tyson savait que Galux était à l'avant du temple, il suffirait donc de contourner ce même temple sans que Tyson ne s'en rende compte, ce qui ne serait pas vraiment difficile vu que celui-ci, pour une fois, réfléchissait vraiment. Du côté des Bladebreakers, Kenny était assez triste car Tyson lui avait dit avant le début de son combat qu'il ne voulait AUCUNE aide et cela durant TOUT le championnat. Tyson réfléchissait toujours et finit par avoir une idée : s'il déclenchait une tempête avec Dragoon, il pourrait supprimer la forêt et donc repérer Galux sans aucun problème !

TYSON : Dragoon ! Tempête Galactique !

Un vent énorme se mit à souffler sur tout le beystadium, faisant s'envoler le décor comme des bouts de paille. Il ne reste bientôt plus que des ruines du somptueux décor qu'il y avait encore quelques minutes plus tôt. Galux fut immédiatement repéré et semblait mal au point mais tournait toujours et ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser faire.

MARIAH : Ah c'est comme ça ? Bien ! Galux Attaque du Lynx !

Galux prit son élan et essaya de sauter sur Dragoon qui l'évitait de son mieux mais le dragon si prit tout de même un gros coup de griffe qui lui ouvrit largement la joue. Dragoon ne se laissa pas faire et attaqua à son tour. Le lynx n'ayant vraiment pas prévu que son adversaire reparte immédiatement à l'attaque se prit une attaque de plein fouet et failli retomber hors du beystadium. Profitant de cette faiblesse, Dragoon passa une nouvelle fois à l'attaque mais ne réussit toujours pas à éjecter Galux. Contre toute attente, le dragon tourna le dos à son adversaire pour se tourner vers son maître. Ce fut une énorme erreur car Galux qui s'était relevé entre-temps lança une attaque qui propulsa Dragoon à l'autre bout du beystadium. Sans attendre, Galux attaqua une deuxième fois et réussit à éjecter le dragon de Tyson.

JAZZMAN : Et c'est Mariah qui remporte ce combat ! Les White Tigers sont à présent à égalité avec les Bladebreakers ! Cela va-t-il durer ? Vous le saurez demain, lors de la suite de ce tournoi !

**réponses aux reviews : **

Miss Faust : kikoo! merci! si, tu te trompes! Merci! Je vais essayer! Merci encore! BIZZ

Ten-shi : ah çà non! Je t'interdis de pleurer! Tu vas l'avoir ton yaoi! BIZZ

Chibi Taya Kuznetsov : super drapeau! Oh, ben c'est en cours! Héhé... je vais essayer! BIZZ

Ten-shi : merci! Promis j'essaye de me grouiller! Oki dookie! Ouille! J'essayerai! T'en fais pas, c'était prévu depuis le début qu'il soit là! BIZZ

Eagle Eclypse : salut! Ah ben c'est évident! Tant mieux! Tu penses quand même pas que j'allais arrêter? T'en fais pas, il vont se haïr mais ne dit-on pas que la haine est proche de l'amour? BIZZ

LadyKassy : Salut! Bon alors, je t'ai déjà tout dit sur msn mais je vais tout remarquer en gros

1- d'accord

2- d'accord

3- d'accord

4- chacun son choix

5- moi non plus j'aime pas BIZZ

catherine and marian : Merci mais moi j'aime pas trop... Oki! C'est fait, j'adore! Merci et à vous aussi! BIZZ

Désolée du retard ! J'avais pensé abandonner la fic pendant quelques mois. Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas gros mais je me met tout de suite à écrire pour le chap5 ! Une petite review siouplé ?

BIZZ a tout le monde (même ceux qui laissent pas de review) !


	6. Chapitre 5

**J'suis désolée de tout le temps que j'ai pris! Pour me faire pardonner (surtout auprès des anti-yaoi), il y aura DEUX couples: un hétéro et un homo! Vous voyez, je fais ce que je peux pour plaire au plus de lecteurs (et lectrices) possibles!**

Chapitre5 : Quarts de finale (partie2)

Les Bladebreakers étaient rentrés à l'hôtel, Kaï et Shane en tête et Tyson en dernier. A peine arrivés, Tyson se mit à dire toute les cinq minutes qu'il avait faim. Ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer ses coéquipiers, particulièrement Kaï et Shane. Ces derniers finirent d'ailleurs par se retirer, Shane dans la cour de l'hôtel et Kaï dans sa chambre. _Au bout d'un moment, Ray, qui devait également en avoir assez de Tyson, avait l'idée de rejoindre un autre membre de son équipe mais entendit Shane parler, sans doute en pleine conversation avec son spectre.Ray s'approcha discrètement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, espérant ne pas avoir été ni entendu ni vu et perçut le reste de la conversation._

DJAÏ : Ne me dis pas que tu ne le trouve pas mignon quand même?

SHANE : De qui parles-tu, je ne te suis pas trop?

DJAÏ : Je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle mais il a de longs cheveux et faisait partie des White Tigers!

SHANE : Ray?

DJAÏ : C'est lui!

SHANE : Oui c'est vrai, il est mignon. Mais de toute façon, tu connaissais déjà la réponse à ta question.

DJAÏ : Mais c'est plus amusant de te le faire avouer !

Ray avait senti son cœur bondir en entendant que Shane le trouvait mignon. Pour quoi réagissait-il ainsi ? N'ayant aucune réponse, il décida d'aller s'entraîner et se dirigea vers le parc où il savait qu'il y avait quelques beystadium et il était sûr de trouver un adversaire plus téméraire que les autres. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait personne au parc. Il essayerait donc d'améliorer la stabilité de sa toupie même si ça n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Ray lança sa toupie et Driger en sortit sans en avoir reçu l'ordre, ce qui surprit son maître.

DRIGER : Tu n'y arriveras pas aujourd'hui ou du moins pour le moment.

RAY : Pourquoi ?

DRIGER : Elle a des cheveux bruns et de magnifiques yeux violets car c'est bien a elle que tu penses non?

RAY : Oui...

DRIGER : Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Va la voir! Parle-lui! Si tu veux gagner son coeur, établis le contact!

Ray regarda son spectre avec stupéfaction. Comment Driger pouvait-il savoir qu'il avait un faible pour sa coéquipière? Il ramassa sa toupie qui s'était arrêtée et rentra car il commençait à faire nuit. Sur le chemin du retour, il réfléchit à ce que Shane pouvait ressentir pour lui. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être dérangée par sa présence sans avoir l'air de trop l'apprécier. Quand il entra dans le salon, il remarqua qu'il était le seul à être encore éveillé. Shane s'était endormie dans un fauteuil. Ray la prit dans ses bras pour ensuite la déposer dans sa chambre avant qu'il aille lui aussi se coucher.

A 10h00 du matin, une demi-heure avant le suite du tournois :

Tout les membres des Bladebreakers étaient levés sauf deux: Shane et Tyson.

KAÏ : Je me charge de réveiller Tyson. Qui veut aller s'occuper de Shane?

MAX : J'y vais!

Kaï entra dans la chambre de Tyson et constata que celui-ci était tombé de son lit et dormait en slip... De toute évidence, il n'avait pas pu retrouver son pyjama dans le "foutoir" qui lui servait de chambre si on pouvait encore appeler cette pièce comme ça. Kaï attrapa son coéquipier par les épaules avant de le secouer vigoureusement.

KAÏ : Tyson... réveille-toi!

Tyson n'émit qu'un grognement avant de donner une baffe à une personne invisible. Kaï décida donc d'employer les grands moyens.

KAÏ : Tyson, si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite, tu rateras le petit déjeuner et perdra ton match parce que tu arriveras trop tard.

L'effet produit était celui espéré: Tyson était debout et cherchait après ses vêtements. Kaï retourna donc dans la pièce principale où l'attendaient ses coéquipiers. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut Max qui avait la trace d'une gifle vigoureuse sur la joue.

RAY : Pourquoi Shane t'a giflé en fait?

Max soupira et se frotta machinalement la joue. Shane venait de rentrer dans la pièce, visiblement furieuse.

SHANE : Pourquoi je l'ai giflé? Parce que Max n'a pas à enlever la couverture quand je dort!

Ils détournèrent tous leur attention de Max en entendant un bruit de chute. C'était Tyson, complètement paniqué qui avait marché sur son lacet.

RAY : Du calme Tyson, on a encore du temps.

Tyson lança un regard meurtrier à Kaï, se rendant compte que son capitaine s'était bien fichu de lui. Il se releva en se massant les avant-bras qui avaient amorti sa chute.

TYSON : Kaï! Pourquoi tu m'as dit que j'allais être en retard pour mon match ?

KAÏ : Parce qu'il fallait bien que je te réveilles et puis, je te le rappelles, tu as combattu hier.

Tyson se gratta l'arrière de la tête puis sembla se rappeler. Shane soupira.

SHANE : Dites les mecs, je voudrais pas vous embêter mais même si on a encore du temps, on devrait pas y aller ?

Hochement de tête quasi général: le seul "opposant" était Tyson, comme très très souvent...

TYSON : J'ai pas mangé!

RAY : Mais tu es lourd à la fin! On y va un point c'est tout!

Tyson émit un long soupir. Il devrait visiblement se passer de petit-déjeuner. Les Bladebreakers sortirent donc prendre le taxi de la BBA qui les attendait et qui les conduisit directement au stade. Quand ils sortirent, ils virent Mr Dickenson qui les attendait.

MR DICKENSON : Bien, vous êtes arrivés à temps. Filez avant d'être en retard!

Les Bladebreakers empruntèrent un des nombreux couloirs qui les mena en ligne directe devant le beystadium. Shane, comme la veille, n'avait qu'une envie: partir au plus vite. Ray posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa coéquipière et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

JAZZMAN : A présent, voici la suite de ces quarts de finale! Applaudissez bien fort les Bladebreakers et les White Tigers!

Les deux équipes s'avancèrent en même temps et se saluèrent.

JAZZMAN : Nous allons commencer avec Max et Garry!

Les deux adversaires s'avancèrent et se mirent en position, attendant de pouvoir lancer leurs toupies et de commencer un combat qui serait sans doute acharné.

JAZZMAN : 3...2...1... hyper vitesse!

Draciel fila se placer au centre du beystadium, de façon à pouvoir éviter plus facilement les attaques de Galzzy qui décrivait de grands cercles, espérant peut-être trouver une faille dans la défense de Max. L'ours porta une première attaque qui fut évitée assez facilement. Deuxième attaque, elle aussi évitée avec autant de facilité immédiatement suivie d'une troisième attaque qui prit Max de court et fut évitée de justesse. Max s'étonna des énormes progrès de Garry et se concentra un peu plus sur la match, constatant que les coups qu'il recevait étaient plus puissants et plus rapides que lors du dernier championnat. Le blondinet remercia intérieurement son capitaine pour l'entraînement intensif qu'ils avaient reçu et qui, en ce moment, lui était bien utile.

GARRY : Galzzy! La Patte de l'Ours!

MAX : Draciel! Contrôle de Gravité!

Draciel et Galzzy se heurtèrent de plein fouet avec une violence inouïe. Les deux joueurs peinaient à ne pas perdre de terrain, tout comme leurs spectres. Galzzy et Draciel se séparèrent vivement avant d'a nouveau se jeter l'un sur l'autre. L'ours avait beau être puissant, la tortue tenait bon. Max ne fléchissait pas; il avait une volonté de fer et ne voulait pas perdre. Garry commençait à faiblir, résultat de ses attaques à répétition. Max sentait les attaques de Galzzy perdre de la puissance et décida de passer à l'attaque.

MAX : Draciel attaque!

Draciel se jeta sur Galzzy avec toute la puissance dont il pouvait faire preuve et l'éjecta immédiatement.

JAZZMAN : Et c'est Max qui gagne!

Comme toujours, le public applaudit chaleureusement Max. Celui-ci rejoignit tranquillement ses coéquipiers qui le félicitèrent. Kaï lui adressa un vague "pas mal".

JAZZMAN : A présent, ce sont Ray et Jason qui vont s'affronter! Ancien contre nouveau!

Réponses aux reviews :

**-Eagle Eclypse :** Salut ! Merci ! Ben je vais essayer! Merci encore une fois ! Et puis merci pour tout tes conseils et toute ton aide! (hé, t'es la première à reviewer ce chap!) BIZZ

**-Sarifa :** Waaai ! Une nouvelle! Contente que ça te plaise et je ferais en sorte que ça continue ! BIZZ

**-Kita-kun :** Salut twa ! Aie aie aie ma pauvre ! Héhé oui, surtout de l'école et mon petit frère ! Si je vois à quoi tu penses quand tu parles d'action ? Bien sûr ! Merci ! BIZZ

**REMERCIEMENTS**

Un énorme merci à Jessica qui a écrit la première partie en italique et à Constance qui a écrit la deuxième partie en italique ! Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous merci!

P.S. : Sachez que toute aide est la bienvenue (surtout au niveau des combats) et si vous avez des idées, hésitez pas à m'en faire part!

QUESTION

J'arrête cette fic ou pas ? Je commence le chapitre6 au cas où mais la balle est dans votre camp !


	7. Chapitre 6

**Désolée pour ce mini-chapitre mais je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement!**

**Chapitre6 : Quarts de finale (partie3)**

JAZZMAN : A présent, ce sont Ray et Jason qui vont s'affronter! Ancien contre nouveau!

Ray s'avança, suivi de près par Jason que Ray avait repéré depuis le début. Jason observa le visage de Ray dans ses moindres détails avant d'afficher un air légèrement surpris.

JASON : T'as vraiment pas la tête d'un traître!

RAY : Parce que je n'en suis pas un.

JASON : C'est pas ce que Lee m'a dit!

Jason avait déclaré cela en se mettant en position et Ray en fit autant.

JAZZMAN : 3...2...1... hyper vitesse!

Jason passa immédiatement à l'attaque, ne relâchant pas la pression. Ray encaissa un moment coups sur coups puis fila comme une flèche à l'autre bout du beystadium, bientôt rejoint par son adversaire qui recommença à l'attaquer mais avec des coups de plus en plus rapides.

JASON : Dis donc, t'es solide ! Mais tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Vultur ! Piqué du Charognard !

RAY : Driger ! La Griffe du Tigre !

Vultur, un énorme vautour aux couleurs mauves, s'éleva dans les airs avant de plonger en piqué sur Driger qui put éviter l'attaque mais sans pouvoir riposter. _Ray fut surpris par l'attaque de son adversaire, et il chancela sur le coup. L'empathie qu'il avait envers son spectre lui faisait avoir lui aussi les coups reçus par le tigre. Se retenant avec peine de tomber en arrière, Ray se redressa, et sa toupie, qui vacillait, se remit à tourner._ Jason parut surpris que son adversaire ne soit pas déjà 'hors course'. Il eut un léger sourire, décidant d'employer les grands moyens. Il n'avait jamais utilisé sa deuxième attaque que trois fois. C'était tellement peu Jason n'avait pas jugé utile de lui donner un nom.

JASON : Tu as de la chance, tu es le quatrième contre qui j'utilise cette attaque!

Ray haussa un sourcil et se prépara à parer un puissant choc. Jason effectua un geste de la main représentant une croix. Vultur réagit immédiatement et attaqua Driger à toute vitesse, d'abord du haut vers le bas, de bas en haut puis de gauche à droite et vice-versa. Le tigre ne pus éviter l'attaque et fut propulsé à l'autre bout du beystadium. Ray encaissa lui aussi les quatre coups et dût poser un genou à terre pour ne pas tomber. Malgré sa grande résistance, le Bladebreakers commençait à avoir dur à ne pas sortir de l'arène.

RAY : Belle attaque mais tu ne m'auras pas!

Jason adressa un sourire méprisant à Ray ce qui eut pour effet de mettre le Bladebreakers dans une fureur qui lui était peu commune. Driger qui, depuis l'attaque précédente, peinait à rester debout reprit toute son assurance et sa force. Le tigre gagnait en puissance comme son maître gagnait en fureur de gagner. Jason eut un mouvement de recul, se rendant compte que son adversaire arriverait sans doute à prendre le dessus sur lui.

RAY : Driger! La Griffe du Tigre!

JASON : Te laisse pas faire Vultur! Piqué du Charognard!

Driger se jeta toutes griffes dehors sur Vultur qui riposta immédiatement, frappant le tigre à l'épaule. Ray reçu lui aussi le coup et ne put éviter la chute, son spectre tombant avec lui, à la merci de toute attaque. Jason ne laissa malheureusement pas passer cette chance et effectua un rapide geste de la main en croix. Comme la première fois, Vultur attaqua quasi-immédiatement. Driger se releva et voulu éviter l'attaque sans pouvoir bouger: Ray avait abandonné, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait perdu. _La respiration saccadée, le genou toujours à terre, Ray attendit patiemment la dernière minute de jeu. Il entendait au fond de lui les rugissements de Drigger, ces rugissements qui retentissaient comme des plaintes. Ils résonnaient dans la tête de Ray, mais ce dernier avait pris sa décision._

_"Désolé, Drigger, mais s'en est trop, pensa-t-il. Je ne peux plus encaisser les coups, et toi non plus, tu le sens. Je sais que tu ne veux pas abandonner, mais si cette attaque ne nous a pas, la prochaine sera la bonne, et autant toi que moi, nous ne nous en relèverons peut-être pas…"_

_Mais Drigger n'était pas convaincu. Il continuait à vouloir ne pas abandonner, et redoubla d'efforts afin que son maître se relève._

_Kai : Ray ! Quy'est-ce que tu fabriques ?_

_La voix glaciale et autoritaire de Kai s'éleva dans la tête de Ray, prenant le dessus sur les plaintes du tigre blanc. Ray releva la tête, et se tourna vers Kai._

_Ray : J'en peux plus, si cette attaque ne nous a pas, c'est la prochaine, et je ne pourrai pas m'en relever !_

_Kai : Oh si. Tu as de la volonté et tu as passé plus dur. Alors soit tu te relèves, soit j'arrête de te croire digne d'avoir Drigger._

_La dernière phrase de Kai résonna comme jamais Ray n'aurait pu croire possible. Ne pas être digne de Drigger ? Ray doutait maintenant de lui. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pendant ce temps, Vultur continuait son attaque, et l'assurance de Jason prenait de l'ampleur. _

_"Suis-je digne de Drigger ?"_

_Un rugissement retentit dans sa tête. Drigger répondait à sa question. Et il lui disait que oui._

_"Tu as toujours été digne de moi… Relèves-toi"_

_Dans un élancement d'énergie, Ray se releva._

_Ray : DRIGGER !_

_Le tigre rugit et s'efforça de parer l'attaque. Mais déjà très affaiblit, il ne put rester dans l'arène. Dans un éclair blanc, Ray fut projeté en arrière, Drigger avec lui._

JAZZMAN : Et c'est Jason qui remporte ce combat!

Ray se releva, déçu d'avoir perdu. Il se tourna vers Jason qui lui sourit, l'air de dire qu'il avait bien combattu. Le public mit quelque temps à réagir, éberlué de la défaite de Ray qui semblait pourtant avoir tout donné. Le Bladebreakers rejoint ses coéquipiers, broyant légèrement du noir. Shane lui posa la main sur l'épaule, lui faisant comprendre par un léger sourire qu'elle partageait sa peine. Tyson Max et Kenny essayaient de lui remonter le moral en lui disant qu'il s'était bien battu mais Ray ne reprit confiance en lui que quand Kaï, fait exceptionnel, lui lança un "Je suis fier fier de toi, tu mérites vraiment Driger".

JAZZMAN : Et maintenant, ce sont Kaï et Lee qui vont disputer le match décisif!

Kaï et Lee s'avancèrent en même temps et se mirent directement en position de départ, prêts à tenter de gagner la victoire indispensable pour se qualifier aux demis-finale.

JAZZMAN : 3...2...1... hyper vitesse!

Une fois dans le beystadium, les deux toupies se foncèrent dessus, enchaînant des coups très rapides mais peu puissants. De temps à autre, lors de coups plus puissants que les autres, de petites étincelles apparaissaient. Durant cinq minutes, les toupies continuèrent de se heurter sans vraiment attaquer mais Lee commençait à s'impatienter. Il n'aimait pas que les combats s'éternisent et, au fil du temps, risquait de plus en plus de se faire éjecter car Kaï était un adversaire redoutable qui savait profiter de la moindre faiblesse. Galeon, préférant sans doute la prudence, fila tout à coup de l'autre côté du beystadium. Dranzer, ne comptant pas lâcher son adversaire de sitôt, le rejoint directement et recommença à enchaîner des coups que, pour Kaï, l'on pouvait qualifier de "légers".

LEE : Ca suffit! Passe à l'attaque Galeon! Eclair de Lumière Noire!

KAÏ : Evite-le Dranzer!

Kaï fut légèrement pris de cours par cette attaque aussi subite qu'imprévue mais l'évita sans problème majeur. Dranzer voulut riposter mais il fut arrêté net par Kaï qui lui expliqua son "plan": énerver Lee afin qu'il ne contrôle plus assez Galeon que pour éviter les attaques ou riposter. _Dranzer reçut le message et appliqua le plan de son propriétaire. Il commença à tourner autour de l'arène assez rapidement, de manière a ce que Galleon ne puisse le rattraper._ Comme Kaï l'avait prévu, Lee commençait à s'énerver, ne parvenant pas à égaler la vitesse de Dranzer. De ce fait, Galeon s'énervait lui aussi et devenait moins précis dans ses tentatives d'attaque quand le phénix passait non loin de lui.

LEE : A quoi tu joues! T'as peur ou quoi!

Kaï soupira, Lee était décidément trop peu patient. Il allait d'ailleurs l'apprendre à ses dépens.

KAÏ : La patience est une vertu. Souviens-t'en. Dranzer! Flèches de Feu!

Dranzer fonça sur Galeon qui ne put éviter l'attaque, se la prenant de plein fouet. Malheureusement pour Kaï, la toupie de Lee vacillait dangereusement mais n'avait pas été éjectée comme prévu. Galeon se releva difficilement et riposta. Dranzer l'évita sans aucun problème et riposta à son tour. Lee fut projeté par la puissance de l'attaque, tout comme son spectre. Quand le White Tigers prit conscience de ce qui s'était passé, sa toupie, brisée en deux, était à côté de lui.

JAZZMAN : C'est Kaï qui remporte la victoire! Les Bladebreakers sont qualifiés pour la demi-finale!

Comme toujours, le public applaudit généreusement le vainqueur. En fait, les applaudissements venaient surtout des jeunes filles dont le capitaine des Bladebreakers était le chouchou.

JAZZMAN : Et à présent, une petite pose avant que les deux équipes suivantes arrivent!

Les Bladebreakers quittèrent les alentours de l'arène pour rejoindre les gradins, impatients de savoir qui ils pourraient éventuellement affronter lors de la demi-finale.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**sarifa: Merci beaucoup+ BIZZ**

**Eagle Eclypse: Coucou pitchoune! Vraiment? Ben merci! Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard que pour corriger! Oui je sais que tu es là si j'ai besoin d'aide, tu me le dis tout le temps! Merci beaucoup! Méheuuuuuu! T'as pas le droit de me faire du chantage! Mais pisque tu en fait quand même, j'suis bien obligée de continuer! Moi aussi j't'adore! BIZZ**

**lise: Merci beaucoup! BIZZ**

**Remerciements :**

**Un énooooooooooooooorme merci à Eagle Eclypse qui a écrit toutes les parties en italique ! Merci encore pitchoune !**


End file.
